


wouldn't change a thing

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Teenagers, That's it, calum and ashton have 5 children, michael and luke are parents, their daughter is ur typical sarcastic tween, they love her a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke's only daughter is starting high school. There are some concerns and a lot of hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Aroha is a Maori name meaning love. Ari is also a Maori name meaning clear or visible.
> 
> Enjoy this feelings train

"And just call us if you don't feel well or if anyone's mean to you but of course they won't you're such a great person, love, you're fantastic, right forget I said that, no one's going to be mean to you but just call me if you need to chat and-"

"Dad!" Elisa yells, throwing her arms up in exasperation, "I'm starting high school, not scaling a mountain. I'm only going to be there until 4. I'll be okay." She picks her backpack up off the floor and pulls it on, folding her arms.

Luke nods at her sarcasm. He should've been expecting it. Apparently every second word out of his mouth was sarcastic when he was her age. He pauses for a second, then continues, "I just want you to know. I'll have my phone with me all day long."

"I know you will." She rolls her eyes. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and unlocks it, tapping away and making it clear that The Conversation Is Over.

"Luke are you embarrassing Elisa again?" Michael comes down the stairs to frown mockingly at his husband. Elisa sighs loudly.

"Can't a man care about his daughter anymore?" Luke asks, looking like he's suffered. Most parents would just settle more a quick hug and kiss as their kid went out the door but Luke and Michael were not most parents, as their daughter may have noticed. It had taken them a month to choose which high school was best for her, and even then they'd organised a meeting with the principal about the school. Then, Michael had walked around the halls for a bit, checking for danger. 

"Dad!" Elisa whines, frowning at Michael. "It's Lisa, I keep telling you."

"Right, right, of course. I must have missed the bit where she got the deciding rights to her first name." Michael shrugs at Luke. 

"Oh, it was right there, next to the bit that says she raised herself and changed her own nappies." Luke nods.

"You're both so weird." She huffs.

"Of course, how could I forget!" Michael exclaims. "You're thirteen, you know everything now. Tell us, in what world is Lisa a nicer name than Elisa?"

"The E is so unnecessary."

"It's a lovely name." Luke persists. They didn't have all the Name Meetings they did for nothing.

"They used to call me Für Elise and hum the tune when I walked through the halls."

"They're jealous." Luke deduces. Elisa - Lisa - throws him a withering look. Luke has a habit of pinning all unpleasantness to his daughter down to jealousy. It was an easy assumption to make. Her parents were in a world-famous band and put out thirteen albums. She's kind of a millionaire. There are bound to be haters.

"Of course they are, dad. Can I go now?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to talk you?" Michael asks. Lisa looks like she's contemplating not actually coming him after she leaves, so Michael sighs, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just, you're my baby." Michael is maybe more protective of her than anyone else. Except maybe Luke. And Ashton. 

"I thought Ribbons was your baby." Lisa says. Ribbons is their kitten, who got his name from the time he rolled around in the stuff until he was completely mummified, back when they hadn't known what to name him. His frantic meowing had the whole family running and the rest, as they say, is history.

"You're my actual baby. I just want you to have a good time."

"It's high school." She reminds him.

"That's very true. Don't forget, the option of leaving now to start a band is still very much open." Luke reminds her. Lisa, unlike her parents, actually doesn't hate school. They've always found her a bit peculiar for it.

"Who needs education anyway?" Michael shrugs.

"Right. Have you got any friends that can sing?" Luke asks.

"I'm leaving. Bye, dad. Bye, dad." She stuffs her phone in her pocket.

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this adolescence thing." Luke grumbles, pulling Lisa into a hug. She couldn't just leap of into this next step of her life without a hug. "You used to call me papa. It was adorable. And a lot less confusing."

"Well, I'm older now. People grow. You don't see me complaining about that noise you make when you get out of a chair."

Luke pulls away, frowning. "What noise?"

Michael, deciding to let his husband hold onto his youth for a little longer, goes to hug Lisa too. "I'll miss you, monkey." He says, kissing her head. He turns to Luke. "Don't worry. We'll always have Calum and Ashton's kids."

Calum and Ashton's five kids. Of course they'd go out straight after their band's last concert and have five children. Michael doesn't know how he didn't see it coming. The paternal instinct in them must've just been waiting to pounce. Their children are all under ten and love it when Michael tickles them. They're all around hilarious ("Aroha honestly told me she loves herself too when I told her I loved her yesterday. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Ashton had said, love for his daughter shining clear in his eyes.) Michael never wants them to grow up.

Lisa humphs, stepping away from her dad. "Great, glad to hear of your plans to replace me. Can I please go?"

"No one could replace you," Luke assures her. 

Lisa gives them a brief smile, then turns for the door. She opens it and steps out. She turns around when she's outside, calls a quick "love you" that is a bit mumbled and can't be held against her later. Luke and Michael grin for ages after the door has been shut.

"So." Michael says, "wanna call Calum and Ashton?"

"And their five kids?" Luke asks hopefully.

"Maybe we should hold off on that for the moment." Michael says, stepping towards him and taking his hands. Luke's looking at the ground very intensely. Michael strokes his things over the backs of Luke's hands. "Hey," He whispers, "She'll come back."

"I know. I just wish I could be there, make sure she doesn't get hurt." Michael wraps his arms around Luke, pulling him into a hug. He gets it. Their own high school experiences weren't great either. People teased, laughed. Kids are cruel, is the thing, and they both want to protect her from their callous ways but they can't, not forever. They'd both pull the sun right out of the sky for her, probably, if she complained it was shining too bright, but they can't do that either. Luke holds Michael tighter.

"You okay?" Michael whispers after a bit.

Luke nods. "Call Calum and Ashton. Tell them to bring ice cream and a baby. 'S gonna be a long afternoon."

Michael shakes his head, ruffling Luke's hair. "We can't use baby's as painkillers."

Luke frowns. "Of course we can. Baby's are great. And they've got so many, maybe we could keep one for a little while."

"Calum would kick you for the suggestion." Michael tells him, pressing his lips against Luke's shoulder.

"It's a very compelling argument. I could take little Ari off their hands, no problem. I'd be a great third dad."

"Maybe we can convince them to let us look after all of them for a day. We could go to the zoo with Elise."

Luke makes a quiet happy noise into Michael's hair. "Elise loves the zoo."

"So it's set then." 

Luke nods. "Yeah. I feel better now. Thank you, Mikey." He kisses Michael's head. Michael laughs quietly.

"Anytime, Lukey." He replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and friendship, talk to me on tumblr: gonnamuke.tumblr.com


End file.
